1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to artificial fishing lures and more particularly to an artificial fishing lure having a one piece spinner wire and weed guard, and also to a special spinner construction.
2. Prior Art
One persistent problem in artificial fishing lures is the development of a lure that effectively prevents the hook from getting caught by weeds or other submerged objects while still maintaining proper action to attract fish. Examples of present day lures are illustrated in U.S. Shannon Pat. No. 1,295,617 entitled "Fish Lure," U.S. Grube Pat. No. 1,591,704 entitled "Artificial Bait," U.S. Taylor Pat. No. 1,654,830 entitled "Artificial Bait for Fish," U.S. Shannon Pat. No. 1,734,883 entitled "Fish Lure," U.S. Lang Pat. No. 1,840,273 entitled "Fishing Lure," U.S. Johnson Pat. No. 2,017,903 entitled "Artificial Fishing Bait," U.S. Fairfax Pat. No. 2,294,082 entitled "Fish Lure," U.S. Weigandt Pat. No. 2,682,128 entitled "Artificial Fish Lure for Surface and Underwater Fishing," U.S. Woolums Pat. No. 3,546,804 entitled "Fishing Lures."
Because most artificial fishing lures and particularly spinner lures, are presently constructed by manual labor it is important that any lure be easily and quickly constructed.
Another desire of the industry is to provide a lure that will provide motion in water that will attract fish.
Still another problem in the industry has been the failure to scent spinning lures whereby the scent will remain after repeated use.